Developing materials capable of demonstrating robust, repeatable adhesion to dry or wet substrates is a major challenge that may solve problems in applications ranging from medical device implementation to mobile robotics. A repeatable adhesive is a material that can stick and unstick to a surface without either damaging the surface or the adhesive material itself. Conventional adhesives, like glue, that cannot be unstuck from a substrate without damage to the substrate or significant performance deterioration, or pressure sensitive adhesives, like scotch tape, that deteriorate and lose their stickiness with repeated use.